A conventional pressurized canister is disclosed in FIGS. 6 and 7, and generally includes canister 53 with pressurized air filled therein and an outlet member 530 extends from a top of the canister 53. A cap assembly is mounted to the top of the canister 53 and includes a pushing section 52 which is mounted to the outlet member 530. A hose 521 is connected to the pushing section 52 so that when the outlet member 530 is pressed by the pushing section 52, pressurized air in the canister 53 releases from the hose 521 to inflate a tire. A cap member 51 is mounted to the top of the cap assembly. The conventional canister requires a continuous press to the pushing section 52 and this takes a lot of effort which is difficult for some of the users.
FIGS. 8 and 9A show another pressurized canister which includes a canister 63 with pressurized air filled therein and an outlet member 630 extends from a top of the canister 63. A cap assembly 62 includes a head cap 621 which is mounted to the top of the canister 63 and includes a chamber 622 for receiving an operation member 624 therein. The operation member 624 includes a protrusion 625 which is slid in a notch 623 defined in a neck of the cap assembly 62 and a hose 626 is connected to the operation member 624. A nozzle 627 is connected to distal end of the hose 626 and a cap 61 is mounted to the head cap 621 of the cap assembly 62. The user still has to press the operation member 624 continuously to activate the outlet member 630. FIG. 9B shows an alternative structure wherein the neck includes threaded inner periphery so that a threaded piece 628 is threadedly engaged with the threaded inner periphery of the neck. When the threaded piece 628 is rotated downward, the operation member 624 is pressed by the lowered threaded piece 628 such that pressurized air in the canister 63 releases from the outlet member 630, the hose 626 and the nozzle 627. Nevertheless, the threaded piece 628, the operation member 624 and the neck including the threaded inner periphery are manufactured individually so that the cost of manufacturing is so high that has less competitive value.
The present invention intends to provide a pressurized canister that is easily to use and involves less number of parts.